Last Dance
by xxShadiceKokoro
Summary: Ok, so I had to remove the lyrics from Sha La La... .:One-Shot:. -:Mostly Sonamy, Some Shadice, Taismo, and Chaream Little Silvaze, Knouge, AshXMina and JetXWave/Jave/Jetave:- Last Dance? Different Scenes, A Random Mystery


**Last Dance**

Me: Ok, so I had to remove the lyrics ok? So umm... I don't own the SEGA characters, enjoy...

* * *

Ahh... Tonight was the last school dance on the last day of school, yep the dance where everyone enjoys it huh? Well tonight's theme was the present dance styles. Only me, Ice, and Shadow went alone out of all our friends. The two love-hate relationed friends didn't mind due to them singing for the dance. Well for me, I didn't mind either, just looking at a certain pair made me sick.

Sonic the Hedgehog with Sally Acorn.

I don't hate Sally, it's just that something from her showed some evil, even the other two frenemies agreed. Ice wore a hot pink dance shirt with a short skirt attached to it that ended right below her waist saying, "Let's Dance!" in bold blue letters, showing a picture of some anime girl. Ice also wore some black leggings with some blue ballet flats and her usual gloves. And Shadow, well... he wore what he wore all the time, his rocket shoes, gloves and socks. I wore some purple track pants and a tank top saying, "Love" with a heart on it with a white headband, and some red dance shoes and usual gold braceletts and gloves.

Ice and Shadow ran backstage to get ready for the singing, while leaving me sit alone by myself near the punch bowl. I smiled at all the heavenly pairs, Knuckles ended up punching himself to get courage to ask Rouge while Silver trying not to be so naive before asking Blaze. Then I turned towards Jet and Ash, who were dancing with their girlfriends, It wasn't such a problem for Ash because he's already dating Mina, but for Jet, he ended up talking with Storm about some chicken when he was asking for advice about how to ask Wave out. Then I looked at the my mostly somehow disgusted couple in the corner, just chit-chatting about something, I heard my name coming from Sally, but but I ignored it.

"Yo it's Drake your favourite DJ! Hope ya enjoy the dance guys! Now let's give Ice and Shadow some dace people!" cried a brown hedgehog with two white streaks going down his back and face.

It's true though, everyone loves Drake, he's the best DJ the school's ever had. Then the first song cam on, I reconized the intro music, and smiled, giggling.

I looked at Sally whom had a meschivious face on her face, I could tell though, that she wanted to have a make-out session with him, I frowned and decided to keep watching the two, "friends" as they performed, they actally showed teamwork and co-operation!

They both moved swiftly in the air, then both landing softly.

"Hey Amy why aren't cha dancing?" asked a curious Blaze being followed by Silver, "Wanna dance with us?"

I smiled and nodded in excitment, "Sure!"

As I glanced up, I noticed something, they were suddenly outside on the school yard(the stage was still there!)! I guess our principal allowed Ice to do that, everyone now moving out the tables and chairs leaving some more room to dance.

Then Shadow put a hand on Ice's cheek, both showing loving faces, then parting.

They went back in the air dancing again.

As I decided to continue dancing again, peeking at the _horrifying_ couple in the corner, jealously actally didn't boil in my blood, I just enjoyed her time. Blaze pecked Silver quickly during the dance, I smiled at them, _Such a cute couple, unlike a certain couple, _I thought.

I stopped for awhile looking at the performance, only to be lifted up by my sister tossing my extreme gear, I caught it while it was falling, how did she even get my gear?

I smiled and jumped on my board, flying up to dance with them, they both gave me a wink and when I looked down, Blaze and Rouge also winked.

I flew around the place enjoying dancing to the song while flying, that's a first. I looked back at the _on-stage couple_ who were actually showing affection towards eachother! I love that since my sis _actually_ likes him.

Well I still do love Sonic, but sometimes I've just gotta move on right? I gotta fire up my rainbow! My joy! Absolutly no sadness! Oh yeah! And I just love the double chorus! It means more dance!

I continued dancing, taking a small glace at the singers and sighed, I should just ignore Sonic and Sally now...

Then I looked at the punchbowl to see... Cream! I flew down and landed right infront of the the table.

"Hi Cream!"

"Hey Amy, anyone with you tonight?" she asked in her high voice.

I shook my head at the freshman, "No sorry, you?"

I saw her cheeks had a tint of pink, "Yeah I guess..."

"Who is it? Who is it?" I asked quickly embarrassing her even more.

"Just Charmy..."

"Aww..."

Then the song ended as Cream said, "Why aren't you with someone though? You're so popular!"

"Well yeah, but I didn't find anyone instresting to come here with..."

"Oh... Hey who's Sonic with?"

"Sally," I replied right before the next song started,

"Whaaat?" Cream cried.

"What about it? He's been dating her for quite some time now," I said taking a sip from the fruit punch juice.

"Well, that's not what I heard..."

I almost spat out the punch when I heard this, but swallowed the pink liquid, "Then what is it you heard?"

"Hi guys!" said a gleeful Cosmo who skipped all the way here, dragging Tails over with light force.

"Hey Cosmo!" Cream cried.

"Hey Cosmo, hey Tails," I said to them.

"Hey!" they both said back.

"Ok, what is it that you heard?" I asked again.

"Well..."

Then the crowd scattered all over the dancefloor, making us unable to see like, ANYONE.

"What I heard was that Sally was dating Drake..."

"Drake?" Tails asked, "But Sonic's dating Sally!"

"That's what I thought..." I muttered under my breath.

"But then... Sonic..." Tails said quietly.

"Yeah..." I said.

"But what I heard was that Sally was with Cole for the dance..." Cosmo thought aloud.

"Cole? Him too?" I nearly yelled.

Cosmo nodded sadly, "We don't know her anymore..."

We all looked at eachother with mystified faces and then watched the performance, Shadow wore a black see-through cape with question marks scattered all around it with a matching cap(y'know those outfits from this Shake it Up dance? But without the green shirt), Ice wore the same ontop of it, except with a green shirt underneath and they both held magnifing glasses. They both looked around the yard for their dance.

Then I looked back at them, "Let's find Sally."

The rest looked back and nodded, The youngsters flew(Tails is holding Cosmo) away, leaving me with my gear. I looked back at it and grabbed it, flying higher and higher, searching for Sally.

As I flew I sniffed out something... Smells like... Coco?

Then an explosion was heard inside the school... The sent of coco was there too! I looked around and just ran in, hopping off my board.

I followed my nose and found Mr. Corona and Ms. Fritz in the corner of the music class, surrounded by fire. My eyes darted around the room, and found the fire extinquisher and broke the glass with my hammer, grabbing the extinquisher, turning the fire into smoke.

"Th-thank you Amy..." Ms. Fritz stuttered, holding onto Mr. Corona's arm, still in fright of the fire.

"You're welcome-huh?"

I saw a figure run out from the hallway. I stared at the door and then dashed out the door. Too bad I don't have Sonic speed... The speed of sound... I could catch this guy!

I looked around, no one... I sighed, maybe the art room! I dashed there as fast as I could to fin this person.

As I reached there I saw no one, but red paint on the floor? I took a closer look and it wasn't paint! It's blood! Then sudddenly the power came out, but I still heard the music outside!

I looked into the dark hall and sighed. Then I found a flashlight on the table, since when did that get there? But I didn't care so much yet because it was weak on batteries so I had to get out quick!

I flew down the stairs and through the office towards the door, opening it, the battery finally went out and I sighed in relief. But... What about that blood?

Then I walked back to the punch table, sighing, blood always made e feel cold... Then I saw the four(Cream asked Charmy to help) coming!

"Hey guys!" I cried as the next song came on,

"Hey!" Cosmo yelled.

They all landed on the ground and looked at eachother.

"Find anything?" asked Tails, "Me and Cosmo didn't..."

"Nope," Charmy said.

"Sorry..." Cream said shrugging.

Then they all looked at me.

"Well..." I started, drawing everyone's attention.

"Well?" Cream asked.

"Everything I found was inside the school..."

"What is it?" Charmy asked.

I looked at all of them and sighed.

"A circle of fire, some blood and a flashlight out of nowhere," I told them.

"Where were they?" Tails asked.

"The fire was in the music room, and the flashlight and blood were in the artroom, but now's the outage went out from the inside for some reason, but it's still on outside, and all the staff and students are outside..."

"Was anybody near the fire? And when did the power go out?" asked Cosmo.

"Ms. Fritz and Mr. Corona were _in_ the circle of fire and the power went out when I was in the art room..."

"Whaaaat?"

I nodded and sighed, "Where's Sal now?"

My eyes widened as I said this, only from what I know, Sonic's the only person who calls her "Sal".

"Well... No but-" Tails started, but being cut off by Charmy.

"There! With Cole!" he cried pointing at a navy blue male cat.

I sighed, Sally... Such. A. Slut(remember I don't HATE her). But... She's a friend, she's not so close, but she's a friend.

Blood... Why was that there? That isn't solved yet... Noithing is... Only if Sonic wwould understand...

I took another sip of my punch, deep in thought.

Is Sonic... Blind? How can he see what he can't see? But even Tails can see!

Then someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and saw Sonic smiling at me. It's pretty obvious he wanted to ask where Sally is.

"Hey Amy have you-"

"Seen Sally? Yeah sure, she's with Cole..." I said, not making much eye contact with him, "If you believe me... Then Sall's right there kissing Cole right now."

I pointed at the other snack table nearby.

I didn't need to look at Sonic nor Sally again, I just know that Sonic's either gonna get mad or he'll give her another chance.

To make up for my boredom, I decided to watch the performance again.

Ice let Shadow a freestyle move on the stage.

I sighed and tore my gaze away from the performance again. Then I heard some angry chattering from the other snack table. I gave in and looked over, seeing Sonic yell at Sally.

"Sally! This is the third time you did this to me!"

"B-but Sonic-"

"No Sally! We're over!"

Again... I thought as I walked over.

"I never want to see you ever again!"

"Bu-"

"Shut up Sally..."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she was about to cry out.

"Sonic," I stated firmly, "let her speak, she has her reasons."

She nodded and gave a teary smile, "I didn't know who to go with for the last dance of the year, so I went with all three, then I realized that Drake wasn't te one, so I broke the news to him, but he really understood, then it was between Cole and Sonic, but well... I'm sorry Sonic, but I choose Cole, I was about to tell you in a minute, but..."

Sonic still had an angry, unsure look on his face, but I smiled at Sally, "Sally, I believe you."

The three looked at me shocked.

"Sally, your a princess, our supposed to be nice, mature, honest and polite, and I trust you like that now, I always thought you were some slut but..." I stopped for a second to look at Cole, then Sonic and finally Sally, "Your a friend, I understand what it means to have tough desisions, I've been through that by my parents or life, but something told me life, beacause... My parents died to save my life..."

Then I reached my hand out to her, "Friends?"

She looked at the offer unsure of herself, then saying, "Friends," shaking my hand.

Then I smiled at Ice, signalling her to start the next song.

"Let's dance!" she cried.

I smiled, "I'll be there, I just need to talk for a second."

"Ok, don't take too long!"

I rushed over to Cream, "Cream! Sally's alright! We're friends again! Not so sure of Sonic though..." I said, glancing over to where he's sitting.

"We told the principal, he said that it was fake blood and the fire, some kis was playing with matches."

"Oh... Tell the others about Sally for me, kay?"

"Sure!"

Then I slowly walked over to Sonic, "You alright?"

He looked up at me, "Not really... Can't believe I was dumped(lol Suite Life on Deck scentence!)..."

"Feel heartbroken?"

"Yeah..."

"You aren't the only one that was heartbroken."

"Like who?"

"Many people around the world, that includes me," I said walking off to join Sally and Cole.

I was then stopped but a hand on my shoulder, "You? Heartbroken?"

I turned and saw Sonic, I nodded, "Yep, many times..."

Our eyes locked, "By you..." I whispered.

"By.. Me?"

"Rejection kills Sonic."

"Then... Can I have another chance?"

"Why?"

"I loved Sally, but now I love you..." he said, leaning in, his lips pressing against mine's, surprising me.

As we parted, I blushed, "I still love you..."

"Now let's dance!" I said, dragging him towards Sally and our friends.

We all danced along to the song, enjoying the beat and watching the performance.

"Yeehaaa!" yelled Chamy as he flew in the air with Cream.

I pecked Sonic on the cheek as we danced along, Silver and Blaze doing the same moves as eachother, as well as Knuckles and Rouge.

Ice did a flip, Shadow watching her smiling.

"Sally how ya feelin'?" I asked.

"Great! Moving around in this music is awsome!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone stopped dancing and cheered. I ran over near the stage exit and waited for Ice and Shadow to come out.

"Hey Amu!" Ice cried, running out, with Shadow walking out.

Ahh... Amu... I like that name, along with Amy and Ames..

"So how are you Amy?" asked Shadow.

"Fine," I said, "Now dating Sonic..."

The two looked at eachother.

"But we thought that Sonic was dating Sally," Ice started.

"And she was dating Cole," continued Shadow.

"Annnnnd Drake!" Ice finished.

"Actually, now Drake's single, I'm dating Sonic and Sally's dating Cole!"

"Cool!" they said in unision.

"Now how are you two?"

They flushed, "Good."

"No.. I mean a relationship!" I replied smirking.

"Umm... We're still in the-omp"

I just pushed them in together for a kiss! Yippee!

They parted and smiled at eachother, then kissing again.

I smiled, "Now you two finish the last song for the dance."

Then I ran off towards him, tackling him to the ground.

_**GLOMP!**_

We danced as we heard the music, knowing that it's gonna be summer and this is what it means to us!

Shadow ran and slide on the stage floor, while we all twisted, turned and tuned up our moves!

We did what the song said, we stomped and clapped!

We can do whatever we want! Everyone was random on the dancefloor!

Ahh... Sunshine... Gotta love it! We'll feel alright if we stay up all night!

All the blood, sweat and tears of school are no more!

I hugged Sonic, he's so soft... I can stay up doin' whatever I want!

This was an amazing night! I have a new friend, a new _boyfriend_, and a brand new start.

* * *

Me: Sorry if the story didn't make sense... Here are the song that were SUPPOSED to be in the story:

1st: A Space in the Stars by Drew Seeley

2nd: Whodunit by Adam Hicks and Coco Jones

3rd: Make Your Mark by Ryan Scott

4th: Pose by Stefanie Scott feat. Carlon Jeffery

5th: School's Out by Kyra Christiaan


End file.
